


Big Deal

by semele



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8136805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semele/pseuds/semele
Summary: Raven watches Bellamy drink on the ground.Inspired by lydiastllinski's adorable prompt Bellamy + Being a clingy/touchy drunk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was gonna write gen, and accidental Bellamy/Raven happened... I officially have a one-track mind. Whoops?
> 
> I hope you can still enjoy it! <33

The first time Raven sees Bellamy drunk, it annoys the shit out of her.

It’s not like she has a reason. This shouldn’t be a big deal. She’s seen plenty of drunk people on the ground already, and Bellamy doesn’t exactly stand out. He isn’t even very drunk, more like tipsy with a side of funny, nothing to get angry about. And yet.

“Keep it down!” she yells in Bellamy and Miller’s general direction when they start laughing loudly. The silence is very satisfying for the first five seconds. Then she notices Bellamy’s subdued face.

“Sorry,” he says in a voice that’s trying too hard to be level. “Didn’t realize you were working. Come on, Miller.”

They leave without a word, the easiest disturbance she ever had to get rid of, and when Bellamy comes back to bed in the middle of the night, all sneaky and clumsy, and soft about the edges, she pretends not to be woken by how he knocks over a metal bowl while trying to kick off his shoes.

(He comes up behind her to press a sloppy kiss on her neck, and Raven freezes at the touch, because he’s drunk and they won’t, _she_ won’t, but all he does is mold his body into hers the way he does every night. His hand ends up rubbing lazy circles on her stomach, and he’s warm, and solid as he mumbles a few tender words against her skin before falling asleep.

Because apparently all Bellamy Blake wants to do when he’s drunk is hold her to sleep. Then snore like an old tractor.)

***

So next time, she drinks with him.

Monty comes up with a brilliant idea to do shots, and Raven can see Bellamy is hesitant to participate, but she just wants to see. It’s not like she hasn’t drunk before, because her mother isn’t going to rule her life, and Raven will drink, damn it, and do it without fear of turning into Rosa, but it’s never been like this. She wants to see what it’s like when a drink isn’t a challenge or a dare, but just fun. It must be fun, if Bellamy can do it like this. Maybe it will be fun if they both do it.

Except they don’t really. She drinks, yes, and Bellamy has maybe two shots, but then he spends the rest of the evening taking care of everyone like some fluffy shepherd dog, because apparently Raven drinking is strange enough that he has to stay on high alert. Not that she notices before she’s had a drink or five, and she’s drunk already.

Raven, as it turns out, is a fussy drunk, restless and petty, unable to relax without finding five hundred small annoyances that sour her mood even when she doesn’t speak about them. Truth is, she expects them to fight as soon as Miller, Monty and Harper clear out, because she knows she’s unbearable, and so Bellamy must know it too. He will yell at her. He will.

Instead he helps her take off her brace before they climb into bed, and Raven spends the next four days waiting for the other shoe to drop.

***

It must be the fifth or sixth time when she realizes that she just stopped paying attention. So Bellamy drinks sometimes, maybe once every few weeks. When something important demands celebrating. When Monty has a good new batch of moonshine. Big deal.

Except it does become a kind of a big deal, because, as it turns out, Raven loves to watch him. He goes through stages, a bit like Rosa did, but without the disaster looming inevitably over every glass. He just goes loud, then quiet, then soft, and at some point he starts searching for Raven even if it’s just with his gaze, just to spot her in the crowd. She feels a bit like she’s his lighthouse, and maybe that’s why she likes to watch him drink. It flatters her that he looks for her.

“Come here,” he says with just a little bit of slur in his voice when he catches her in passing. Then she has a big, warm hand running up and down her back in a surprise caress, touch surrounding her like soft wool. Like she imagines soft wool would feel like.

“Your ass is drunk,” she says when she returns his hug, and he laughs near her ear, maybe picks her up to twirl her.

“Yup,” he confesses like it’s some big secret. “You think I’m adorable.”

“I’ll kick you out of the tent if you snore again,” she threatens, but wraps her arms around his neck all the same.

“You won’t. I’d get cold. You don’t like it when I’m cold.”

She laughs.

“Go on, you big log. Miller’s poured you another round.”

“Good man, Miller. You want one too?”

Yes, she does. Sometimes. And sometimes she just sits with them, and elbows Miller lightly in the ribs when he says something stupid. She grabs some of the snacks they have prepared, and listens to Harper’s hunting stories like she’s never heard them before, because in a way, she hasn’t. Not like this. 

Maybe it’s fun because they only do it once every few weeks. Or maybe she stopped being so annoyed because she knows that tomorrow, when they’re sober, Bellamy’s hand is going to stroke her back just as gently. Or maybe, she thinks as she sees Bellamy get up to narrate something in a dramatic fashion, there doesn’t need to be a deep reason behind this. Maybe she just loves him a little.

Big deal.


End file.
